1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device with a supporting structure for supporting a display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern computer industry, a notebook computer with a touch function becomes more popular, and therefore a user can touch a display module to input desired commands directly. However, the display module of the notebook computer is pivotally connected to a host module of the notebook computer, so that as the user touches the touch display module, the display module is swayed easily due to a force applied by a finger of the user, resulting in bad feeling of operation. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a supporting structure for fixing the display module stably as the user performs a touch operation.